lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 51 - Underworld, where souls are sneaking
Underworld. Dr. Weird, Web Spider, and Airachnid talking Dr. Weird: ...And that is why i was dead twice. Web Spider: Hmm, nothing compared to me. I was defeated twice. Airachnid: You know Web Spider, i would destroy the Autobots with my spiders. Web Spider: I was thinking the same thing. Dr. Weird: Meeh, what the hell, i least i have my assistant to............wait, where is he? Web Spider: In the Hell Bar with the Demons. Steve (Drunk): I was like, pow pow pow pow, and they where like, oh mah god you killed us. Your so beautiful Steve. Thanks lady. (Passed out) Demon: Is this some kind of joke!? Back at the underworld Dr. Weird: Goddammit Steve! *Mumbles* Cuts to Devil Kazuya with the Soul Edge and Lucemon Larva in the cliff. Devil Kazuya: Hehehe. I finally got the Soul Edge in my posession. Now i can unleash both of them! (Listens the strange sound) ? The Gesellschaft enters into the underworld, and crashes into the ground. Dr. Weird: What is that!? Web Spider: Is the apocalypse! Run for your lives!! Airachnid: Don't be a crybaby. Something contains new hosts. We will serve them. Inside the Gesellschaft Tron: Is everyone allright? Reiji: Yes. Xiaomu: I fine! John: Yeah. Vashyon: W-what happened? Zephyr: What in the world are we? Reiji: Underworld. A place where evil souls came in. Tron: The underworld!? Servbot #2: Oh no! A scary place! OoO Servbot #42: REPAIRING THE SHIP, REPAIRING THE SHIP. Bon Bonne: Bonuu! X( X: Let's check. The heroes exits the ship Zephyr: Eeyup, where in Hell. Mitsurugi: I visited this place twice. Taki: We don't have to run to any danger, now. Zero: Wait, someone is coming! Dr. Weird, Airachnid, and Web Spider grabs Vashryon, X, and Angewomon. X: What the!? Angewomon: You again! Web Spider: That's right, angel, where back. Airachnid: You will not stop us now! Dr. Weird: Hahahahaha, you can't move! If i had my suit, i will wrap you to death, ponytail man. Vashryon: Grr.......not.....yet! (Brings his pistol and shots Dr. Weird in the knee) Dr. Weird: AAAAh! My knee!! X: (Blast Web Spider) Web Spider: Ouch! Angewomon: (Grabs Airachnid in the shoulder, then throws it) Airachnid: Grrrr. Optimus Prime comes in Optimus Prime: What happened? (Saw Airachnid) ! Airachnid! Airachnid: Well well well, Optimus. We met again. I will crush you, lay eggs, and strings you to death! Optimus Prime: This will never happen! Jin, Heihachi, and Jun Kazama comes in Jin: ? Who is this spiders? And isn't that Dr. Weird? Heihachi: Yes, he is my former roommate. Dr. Weird: ? Oh hello Heihachi Mishima, i been years since i saw you. Heihachi: Hehehehe, you haven't changed at all, crazy doctor. Jun Kazama: Y-you know him? Jin: Grrr. Heihachi, is this a joke? Heihachi: A joke? Now, it happened. We used to share a room, mine is a fighting room, the other is his lab. Dr. Weird: Now ladies and gentleman, allow me to present you my latest model of the suit! (Gets into the suit). Come forth my creatures! Tesuni, Ramua, Cameran, and Yasha comes in Tesuni: Hehehehe. Yasha: Ohohohoho. Ramua: Gahahahaha! Cameran: Hm..........*chukles* Optimus Prime: W-what are those creatures? Angewomon: Youmas! Jun Kazama: You-what? Angewomon: Youmas are evil creatures that where sended by Queen Beryl to collect energy of the Sailor Scouts. Dr. Weird: You have knowledge about these lovable ladies, hehehehe. Mitsurugi: Hm, i have no problem taking them down. Prepare yourself! Web Spider: Bring it on, scrap! Zero: I'll take you down again, maverick! Airachnid: Optimus, prepare to die, in the name of Megatron! Optimus Prime: I'll take you down. Devil Kazuya flies in with the Soul Edge. Devil Kazuya: Hm, i suppose your here, Jin Kazama. Jin: Kazuya!? I though i destroyed you!! Devil Kazuya: Vegus, and the Devil Gene give me a second chance in order to kill you. Jin: Grr...you.. (My Devil Blaster didn't work. How did i failed?). Wait, what's that on your hand? Devil Kazuya: You mean this? (Shows the Soul Edge) Mitsurugi: N-no.....is the Soul Edge! How did you goy that!? Taki: Is dangerous! Drop it now, or we will defeat you! Devil Kazuya: Fine (Drops the sword). Jin, and you Jun. You will be dead! Jun: Kazuya, you must stop! Now! Leader P. Jack and 2 P. Jacks comes in Devil Kazuya: You will see the suprise in your very own eyes. Jin: Shut up! Devil Kazuya: This place will be your grave. Enjoy being in hell, HAHAHAHAHA!! Playable Characters *Vashyon *Zephyr *X *Zero *Optimus Prime *Taki *Mitsurugi *Angewomon *Panty (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Stocking (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Agumon (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Fox Mcloud (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Dante (With his Digi-Partner Beelzemon) (After 3 enemies are defeated) Enemies *Dr. Weird - 4000 HP *Airachnid - 3700 HP *Web Spider - 3800 HP *Tesuni - 1400 HP *Yasha - 1200 HP *Ramua - 1600 HP *Cameran - 1240 HP *Leader P. Jack - 2400 HP *2 P. Jacks - 1500 HP *Devil Kazuya - 6800 HP *Nightmare - 5200 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Lucemon - 5500 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Scanty - 3600 HP (After 9 enemies are defeated) *Kneesocks - 3400 HP (After 9 enemies are defeated) *Headless Headless Horseman - 3500 HP (After 9 enemies are defeated) *Eyedol - 2200 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Gargos - 2400 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *6 Orcs (Sword) - 870 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *4 Orcs (Archer) - 600 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *2 Orcs (Heavy) - 1100 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Balrog (Lord of the Rings) - 4500 HP (After 3 enemies are defeated) *Corset - 7000 HP (After 9 enemies are defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters